


Alpha Under Restraint

by TwoHeartsOneHome28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, He calls Harry a slut a lot, Honestly mostly porn, Hope you enjoy it tho :), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild breeding kink, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Louis Tomlinson, Possessive Sex, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHeartsOneHome28/pseuds/TwoHeartsOneHome28
Summary: “Well.. My rut is coming up and..” They’d been through many heats and ruts together by now and each time was just as brilliant and perfect as the time before. Nothing had ever been wrong, or a concern, and if there was then they were able to talk about it. Harry simply hummed at him from his spot and Louis forgot how to breathe about him for a moment. “Well, I wanted to try something with you..” He couldn’t get enough of what he’d heard about and he wanted so badly to try it with Harry. Harry said nothing in response, simply taking Louis’ hand into his own and playing with his fingers, pressing a kiss to his skin in an attempt to soothe him. “I saw this thing about like, well..” Harry didn’t pressure him, just let Louis take his time to talk. “There was an Alpha talking on this kink site about how he got his Omega to handcuff him during his rut and.. I was thinking maybe we could try that..?”(Aka Louis' rut is coming up and he wants to try something during it)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Alpha Under Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first work in a long time. I have something big I've been working on for over a year and idk how long it'll be but, I hope you enjoy this in the meantime! Much love <3

It was Friday and things were as they usually were. Louis was resting on the couch with Harry curled up on his lap reading a book while he drank some tea and watched some show on the telly. Things were comfortable, as they always were with Harry, as they always had been.

Today, though, something was bothering Louis. Something on his mind that he needed to talk about but, well.. He knew for a fact that his Harry would never judge him, never had in fact, however it didn’t make him any less nervous. He could feel himself twitching as he nursed his cuppa, restless with the thought. “Lou? ‘S something up? You seem restless..” The younger male looked up at him from his spot on his thighs, nuzzling into the older male’s lap. God, did Louis love him. 

Somehow, though, Harry always knew when something was wrong. It seemed instinctual almost. “I just… Uh..” He really didn’t know how to get the words out. He was great at witty banter and cracking jokes but serious conversation, especially when it was about something so embarrassing, was always a little anxiety-inducing.

Harry nuzzled his thighs again, sending him waves of calming pheromones and.. Had Louis mentioned just how much he loved him? “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” He quizzed softly, breathing gently into the air as he looked up at him with those mossy eyes that seemed to hold nothing but adoration. 

“Well.. My rut is coming up and..” They’d been through many heats and ruts together by now and each time was just as brilliant and perfect as the time before. Nothing had ever been wrong, or a concern, and if there was then they were able to talk about it. Harry simply hummed at him from his spot and Louis forgot how to breathe about him for a moment. “Well, I wanted to try something with you..” He couldn’t get enough of what he’d heard about and he wanted so badly to try it with Harry. Harry said nothing in response, simply taking Louis’ hand into his own and playing with his fingers, pressing a kiss to his skin in an attempt to soothe him. “I saw this thing about like, well..” Harry didn’t pressure him, just let Louis take his time to talk. “There was an Alpha talking on this kink site about how he got his Omega to handcuff him during his rut and.. I was thinking maybe we could try that..?” Harry smiled up at him, biting his lip a little as he did so. Louis knew Harry got a little riled up any time they talked about his rut.

“Yeah? You’d wanna try that?” Usually Louis was extra possessive and dominant during his rut, as all Alphas were, and Harry drowned in it. But, well, Louis wanted to see what he could do while tied up like that. Wanted to see what it would do to his pretty little Omega. “Maybe.. I could blindfold you too..” Harry really liked the idea then and Harry couldn’t help but be happy. Harry always made him happy.

Louis groaned softly, reaching down to tangle a hand into the young Omega’s hair tug at his pretty curls, watching as his eyes started to cloud over a little more. Needless to say, their night got a little more fun from there on out.

~~~

A few days later and Louis was in the throws of his rut, his knot having popped inside of Harry twice now and fuck, did it feel so good. They’d talked about how to do this and how to make sure they were safe and a part of Louis, the Alpha part, wanted to tell Harry that he didn’t want to go through with it anymore but.. The bigger part of him, the Louis part of him, wanted it sort of badly. So here he was, handcuffed to the chair with his hands behind his back and a satin blindfold tied tightly over his eyes. His cock was aching as it stood against his stomach, leaking against his own skin and drooling down to his thighs. It was so easy to start leaking, especially when he could smell Harry’s delicious slick. When he could hear his Omega, his perfect Omega, moving around the room. 

“Harry.” He grit out, a growl from his tightly clenched jaw. He heard the man in question hum in acknowledgement of his word but no response other than that was given.

A few moments later, a warm body slipped into his lap, settling down perfectly. Now they were both on a chair in the center of the room. “Hey, Alpha.” His voice was like honey, rich and deep and it drove Louis mad. Could he not smell him? Feel his length twitch? Louis was going to absolutely destroy him. 

“Omega.” He grumbled, softly canting his hips up against him. If it was his choice, he would be shoved deep inside of the beautiful man by now. He would be making him scream and filling him with his pups like only Louis could. 

Louis tugged lightly at his restraints, hearing them clank against the chair. “I feel good, Alpha.. So wet…” Shit, how could Louis forget how much of a tease he could be sometimes? He could feel the way Harry shifted his hips and took his own length into his hand, slowly working himself and it made Louis want to force him down and take it even more. Harry loved it when he did that. 

“I can smell you, you filthy slut. Smell your goddamn slick.” Louis was high above begging. Not because he was Alpha (he wasn’t that insecure) but because he was Harry’s dominant and because he wouldn’t give into his submissive like that. He wasn’t someone to beg; not now, not ever. 

He felt the shift as Harry shuffled backwards and slipped his fingers behind himself, sighing at the feeling. Louis was going to ruin him before the night was through. 

“You touching yourself, baby? Like Alpha touches you?” He needed to be inside him and he needed it now. Needed to feel his Omega’s hot walls clench around him. Needed to fill his precious boy with his seed. 

He felt curly hair rest against his shoulder. Felt the way his hips shifted as he forced his fingers inside of himself, way coated by copious amounts of slick. From this angle, he could feel the way Harry’s length leaked. “Feels so good.. I’m so full, Alpha..” The older male growled again and tugged at his handcuffs. This wasn’t fucking fair. “Fucking myself on my fingers.. I’m so wet, Alpha..” Harry knew how much calling him Alpha during his rut sent him insane. 

Louis had to work on his new tactic. “You’re wet, baby? Fingers make you feel full, hmm?” Harry sighed out a response as his hand worked his length. “You wet for your Alpha, hmm? You wet for my cock?” A whine. Long and drawn out. “Give yourself what you want, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock.” 

“A-Alpha.. Need you..” His breaths were harsh pants now and Louis could feel himself dribbling with how badly he needed it. Needed to buried deep in his perfect Omega. “Please.. Please fuck your Omega.. Fill me..” His next words were whispered into the Alpha’s ear and he wanted to burst. “Breed me.”

Louis tugged at the restraints, forcefully this time, overwhelmed with the need, the primal instinct, the urge, to fuck his pretty boy full of his cum and get him pregnant with his pups. “I’m gonna, baby. Breed you. Fill you with my pups. Cum inside my pretty boy and make you feel all full.” Harry moaned out, low and long and broken.

The younger male licked his lips. “Can’t take it anymore. Need it. Need it so bad..” The Omega nuzzled his head against his shoulder, shifting to pull his fingers out of himself. 

“Good boy. That’s it, baby.” Harry moved closer, wrapping his hand around Louis’ twitching length and stroking him. His hand felt so perfect, big and rough and reminded him of how un-Omega-like Harry could be but how he was hishishis. He didn’t care about Omega standards or stereotypes, he cared about Harry. 

“Need you to fuck me, Alpha.” After a moment, he felt Harry above him and, with a breath, he sank down onto the Alpha’s aching cock. Louis growled out yet again, fingernails digging into his palms and breaking skin. His Omega. So hot. So tight. He couldn’t register anything else, not when his perfect, tight ass was dragging up and down on his length so perfectly, tiny high-pitched whines leaving his plump lips as he fucked himself so beautifully. 

“That’s it, my perfect boy. Know how to please your Alpha.” Louis wished he could see that face he knew without a doubt Harry would be making. His lips parted, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. His eyelids would flutter and his thighs twitch. His Omega.

Harry whined. “My Alpha… My Alpha..” Louis wanted to grip at his thighs and thrust up into him relentlessly. Give him exactly what Louis wanted, what Harry wanted.

“That’s it, baby, make me feel so good…” He knew Harry wouldn’t be able to take it much longer. He’d end up begging on his lap as he always did. Harry always ended up a drooling, whining, unintelligible mess when he rode him. Louis loved it more than anything. “Fill yourself with Alpha’s cum, baby..” Then Harry pulled off. He was gonna lose it with this boy. “Harry, I swear if you don’t-- Yeah, that’s it..” Loui’s threat was cut off by Harry sitting back down on his cock, enveloping him in his tight, wet, heat. He just wanted to change position and now Harry was pressing his plush ass to him, circling his hips. 

“So full, so, so full..” He pulled up only to drop back down again, bouncing on his lap and taking Louis inch by inch, over and over again. 

“You’re driving me fucking crazy, Omega.” Louis’ words were nothing but growls as his hips moved up into him as much as he could from his position. Fuck this chair. Harry felt so fucking good though and his velvet walls were goddamn perfection. His moans, his sounds, his little whimpers as he rode his hard cock, were all he needed. Well, almost. When Louis was free of the cloud of his rut, he could get off just from this. But not right now. He needed to be in control. He needed to fuck him until he screamed. 

A shift of his hips and Harry cried out and-- fuck, Louis knew that cry. Had that beautiful little sound tattooed on his heart. “Oh, Daddy!” The breathless moan fell from his lips and Louis was over his little plan. He knew he wanted this but fuck it. He couldn’t take it any fucking longer. 

By some miracle Louis wasn’t willing to question, the handcuffs that were holding him back snapped around the chair and within moments, Louis was pushing his Omega to the floor, grabbing his hair and fucking into him like his life depended upon it, blindfold thrown haphazardly across the room. “Fucking slut. Teasing me,” Harry screamed out as Louis pushed him hard against the ground, hips pinning him in place as he thrust into him over and over and over again. “Thought you could get away with that did you, bitch?! Get away with holding back like that?!” Louis growled, deep and forceful from the back of his soul as he gave it to Harry like he knew he needed. God, the way his muscles flexed beneath his tattooed skin, the way his jaw dropped open as he moaned.. Yeah, Harry was his.

“Daddy-- I-- How-- Fuck!” He loved it when Harry screamed, when he gave up and let Louis take care of him like he knew he needed. He loved it when Harry was bratty too, oh, of course he did, but when he was in his rut like this he especially loved when he could make Harry feel so full. When he could take control and fuck his Omega so good.

Harry squirmed on the floor, backing his ass against him as Louis pulled harder at his hair. “Stop talking. Unless you’re gonna say pretty little things, Omega.” Louis wasn’t himself right now and he knew it but fuck, he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying Harry like this. Enjoying each flutter of his ass, each burst of slick that dripped out of him, each cry that Louis managed to pull out of him. He aimed for that special spot every time, making sure that his Omega saw fucking stars as he screamed from beneath him.

“Daddy.. Daddy.. Alpha!” He cried, Louis happily thrusting deeper, harder, faster. “Can’t.. I can’t.. Ahh!” So good, fuck, Harry felt so good. He was so tight, so soft, so perfect and Louis was struggling with words, even in his own mind, to describe how fucking amazing his Omega felt. That thought made him even more possessive.

He pulled harder at beautiful brunette curls, hips slamming against hips. “Who do you belong to?!” Louis was getting close now, could feel it in the pit of his stomach clenching tightly as that beautiful coil built up the way he needed. He could tell his Omega was getting close too; his whines were more high-pitched, his clenches were tighter, he was slicker and oh how he could just smell it.

Harry couldn’t help but scream out, especially as Louis wrapped his small hand around his shaft and started working him hard and fast with no hint of being gentle.”You, Alpha! I’m yours!” Louis hummed in agreement, holding him on his cock by his hair. 

“Good. Are you gonna cum for me like a good little Omega? Gonna make me breed you too?” Harry nodded and Louis could tell that he was crying. Louis loved it when he cried like this. “Only I can breed you. Only I can make you feel like this. You’re my fucking Omega.” God Harry was so tight.. Fuck, he could feel how his knot was building at the base of his cock.

Harry cried out again, voice starting to get hoarse. “Yes, yes, yes! So close, Alpha, please, ah!” Yeah, he was gonna be so good for him, wasn’t he? Knew who he belonged to. Knew whose he was. 

“Tell me how bad you want it,” His hand squeezed the base of his Omega’s cock, reeling in how the Omega dripped on his hand. “Tell me how bad you want me to knot you.” 

“Need it, Alpha.. Need you to knot me, fill me up.. Need my Alpha’s cum.. Need to be bred by you, Lou, please..” He was crying again, so prettily, and fuck Louis was so close.

Louis growled out, thrusts getting sloppy as he leaned forwards to bury himself so deep inside of him. “Gonna cum.. Gonna fucking breed my Omega..” Fuck, that coil was so tight and before he knew it he pushed himself inside as his knot popped and locked himself inside of his mate, cumming deep and hard inside of him with a borderline howl, body clenching impossibly. It was milliseconds before Harry was following suit, clenching hard as he spilt over his Alpha’s hand and went limp with a sobbed-out scream of his Alpha’s name.

Yeah. Harry was his. After a few moments of Harry catching his breath, he spoke again. “That didn’t exactly.. Go how I was expecting.” He laughed slightly as Louis carefully lowered himself to the floor and buried his nose in his Omega’s neck, holding his boy so tight.

“Me either but I loved it. Love you,” He couldn't help it. He was such a sap when it came to Harry. Louis’ hand came to rest over his pretty boy’s stomach. He had to be so full. Louis was still deep in his rut though. Unlike Omega’s heats, the mindset didn’t come and go even if the erections and overwhelming need to breed did. “Don’t think I could do that again though, Haz. God, it sort of felt like the world was ending because I couldn’t just..” He really didn’t want to continue that train of thought because if he did he would end up pushing Harry down again and fucking the poor Omega on his knot before he’d even pulled out. “Yeah. Always need you, though. Nobody else, Hazza. Nobody else.” He really meant it. Nobody could fulfil him, his needs, like Harry. Nobody could make him feel as loved, as happy or as pleasured.

“Need you too, Lou. I’m always yours,” He squeezed the hand atop his stomach softly. “And one day, we’ll have pups of our own too.” 

Louis couldn’t help but press his knot deeper into him and make him squirm slightly. “Don’t say shit like that to me right now, baby.”

Harry chuckled softly. “Sorry, Lou. But you know what I mean. I’m yours. Always.” 

Louis smiled against his neck. “I’m yours too, H. Always yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed that mess! It kind of just spilt from my brainhole so I jotted it down. I'm sorry if it's really bad lmao.
> 
> Anyways, have a good day, darlings. Much love <3


End file.
